Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $75.6\%$
Solution: $75.6$ percent = $75.6$ per cent = $75.6$ per hundred $75.6\% = \dfrac{75.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{75.6\%} = 0.756$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.